


Date Night

by rexyplexy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, In Public, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexyplexy/pseuds/rexyplexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot tries to lighten up Lapis' mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request on Tumblr, if you're interested in sending a request please send an ask to basicallysin!

Peridot nervously looked over at the angered blue-haired woman that sat in front of her, she could tell just by the darkened expression on her face that she had had a bad day. The small blonde decided to just awkwardly take a glance around the nice restaurant that they were in instead of her brooding girlfriend. Lapis Lazuli choose to say nothing either and just looked upon the menu with a blank expression, anyone else would have just assumed that the woman was contemplating on what to get, but Peridot knew her better than that and guessed that something had probably happened at Lapis’ place of work. It always stressed her out too easily.

"So, eh, how was your day?" Peridot dared to ask, at least receiving a glance from her girlfriend in response.

"Fine." Lapis responded in such a way as to suggest that it had been anything but fine; she turned back to the menu with a frown. Peridot grumbled and grabbed her silverware, still neatly wrapped up within a fancy maroon cloth napkin, as she began to roll it around her palm in boredom; not exactly the perfect date night. As Peridot began to let her mind wander, the cloth unraveled before she could do anything and all of her silverware clattered noisily onto the group; Lapis’ eye-brow twitched.

"Uhh, my bad." Peridot said apologetically, slipping underneath the table when she got no response from the other. Once the short woman was now concealed by the table’s long and flowing cloth, she began to gather up the utensils so she could get back up and try to see if she could lighten up Lapis’ mood at all. Said woman shifted her legs to give Peridot more room under the table and that’s when the blonde noticed it. Despite being an avid wearer of skirts, Lapis seldom wore any type of underwear and tonight was no different.

Peridot bit her lip at the sight in front of her, Lapis’ crotch only inches away from her face, which gave her a devilish idea.

—-

Lapis Lazuli continued to stare at the menu as if her gaze could make it spontaneously combust at any moment, which of course didn’t work, but it didn’t hurt to try right? The blue-haired woman let out a sigh as she began to wonder what was taking Peridot so long under the table, what was she having a party under there?

As if to answer her, Lapis suddenly felt the other woman grab a hole of her leg the feeling of a tongue gracelessly sliding up her inner thigh following it soon after. A hand was quick to fly up towards Lapis’ mouth as the tan woman tried and failed to suppressed a surprised yelp; she quickly looked around to see if anybody was watching. This was their favorite restaurant and she wasn’t about to get banned no matter how much she wanted this; luckily it was rather secluded where they currently were sitting.

A smirk grew on Lapis’ face as she adjusted her self into a more slouched and accessible position, with legs spread wide under the table, she reached underneath the table cloth to grab a fistful of blonde hair. Lapis lifted the cloth slightly to see a pair of green eyes looking back at her, almost cat-like in appearance.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lapis asked, voice low and sultry. Peridot let out one of her weird little laughs as she dove forwards, shoving her face into Lapis’ crotch with her tongue gently slipping into the other woman’s folds. Lapis bit her lip to help herself hold back any of the moans that threatened to escape, having to hide her face behind the menu for a completely different reason now as a large grin grew on her flushed face.

"Mm, Peri…." Lapis mumbled as the woman in question moved her lips over to the other’s clit, beginning to suck on it gingerly. Lapis’ hands tightened instantly and the blue haired woman let out a hiss, she wanted more than this; she wanted their bodies to be naked and tangled together along with their sheets, she wanted them to fuck each other’s brains out so she could forget all about her horrible day. The thought of that, along with Peridot’s skillful use of her mouth, was enough to make Lapis release silently much to the surprise of the both of them; the blue haired woman let out a content sigh as her girlfriend finished licking up her slick.

A few moments later and Peridot was back in her seat like nothing had ever happened. Lapis, however, was now staring at her girlfriend with a lazy smile on her face and hungry looking eyes.

"We should leave, right now." Lapis stated. "Let’s go do it in my car."

"I’m still hungry, so we’re going to wait." Peridot said as she began to flip through her own menu, licking her lips to rid herself of the only evidence that remained of their intimate time together.

"But, Peridot, you just ate!" Lapis cackled, perhaps a little too loudly. Peridot groaned in response as she buried her reddened face deeper into her menu; Lapis was happy now, but at what cost?


End file.
